


Naturally

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Hux is pretty shocked but in a good way, Kylo's first time, Kylux - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Based on this prompt from @kyluxhardkinks:Hux, knowing Ren was forced to be celibate his whole life, takes him to bed expecting him to be shy and fumbling - he enjoys the idea of teaching an eager to please virgin how to fuck him right. He didn't expect Ren to rely entirely on his lustful instincts and mount him hard and fast, using him to relieve years of sexual frustration. Bonus points for Ren having a lot of stamina, a very short refractory period, and a *lot* of need, and fucking Hux again and again until he's an incoherent mess.





	Naturally

Hux eyes his companion across the dinner table in a way that could only be described as predatory. After Ren had opened up to him about the sacrifices he made in his pursuit to master the ways of the force, his life of training leading to exactly zero sexual experience, Hux’s mind had been filled with images of the muscular and powerful supreme leader being putty in his hands.

Hux reaches out, resting his hand softly over Ren’s. “are you sure about this, we can wait if you're not completely comfortable,” he spoke with genuine conviction and care despite his desperate need to be close to Ren. “No,” Ren shook his head “I've waited long enough, I want this, I want you.”

Hux smiles at him and moves from his seat to stand in front of Ren. Ren follows suit, standing directly in front of Hux, the minimal height difference instantly magnified by their closeness.

Hux brings his hands up, sliding them round Ren’s neck, slowly bringing the taller man’s lips down to meet his own. He stills his lips against Ren’s softly, breathing in the scent of him whilst still giving him the freedom to pull away. When he feels no hesitation from Ren, he slides his tongue over the seam of Ren’s lips and they open with a soft gasp. Hux slips into Ren’s mouth, running his tongue over Ren’s, enjoying the taste of him.

Ren pulls back, his face flushed and his eyes glassy with need. “More,” he growls as he lunges at Hux, his tongue pressing roughly in to Hux's mouth as he pulls him flush to his body. He devours Hux greedily, his hands moving lower until they’re under his hips and he's lifting Hux off the floor. Hux’s ankles crossed behind Ren's back, their lips still pressed together, as Hux is carried eagerly towards the bedroom.

Ren throws a shocked but needy Hux down onto the bed and begins frantically tearing at his own clothes until he's standing flushed and naked above him. His chest heaving, strong body tense with desire as his, long neglected, erection spills precum down its thick shaft.

He watches him silently, his eyes dark and focused as Hux undresses quickly and clumsily before him. Hux can do nothing to dispel the look of surprise written over his face as his body burns with arousal at how quickly Ren has given over to his desires and taken the lead.

Hux lays on his back as Ren lets his natural instincts take over and pounces on him. He presses his wide muscled frame over Hux’s slender one, burying his face in Hux's neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh causing the smaller man to writhe and gasp beneath him.

They moan deeply in unison as their erections are pressed together teasingly. Ren reaches down, grasping both of them in one large hand, frantically working them together.

Hux barely has time to register the rough pleasure before Ren is moaning out his name in a loud sob as he cums hard over both of them.

Ren pulls back standing at the foot of the bed on shaky legs looking down at Hux laid before him. His pale skin is flushed all over, his erection bobbing with need and their cum pooled messily on his stomach.

“Well that was over a little faster than I'd intended.” Hux says honestly, not quite intending to chastise but somehow managing it anyway. Ren smiles a half blissed out and half cocky smile as his dick twitches with renewed interest, “You don't really think after all this waiting that's all I've got for you, do you?”

Hux swallows audibly as Ren scoops their essence from Hux’s body and liberally coats his own dick with it before kneeling on the bed and pressing the head of his erection against Hux’s tight hole.

“I can already tell you were worth waiting for” Ren groans through his teeth as he pushes the head of his dick past the first tight ring of muscle. Hux yelps with pleasure as he tries to relax, letting Ren’s thickness fill him for the first time. His muscles stretch, the deep burn inside him mixing with pleasure and joy at the intimate connection between them. Ren burns with concentration as he tries to go slowly as he buries himself deep within Hux.

They moan together as Ren manages to fully seat himself inside Hux. Hux nods to him and Ren growls as he allows himself to give up his control. He pulls Hux's legs up, bending his knees over his shoulders, causing him to hit deeper and faster, making Hux moan and whine uncontrollably, completely undone by Ren’s passion and desperation.

Ren’s hips speed up, his thrusts quick and jerky as he roars out Hux's name, spilling inside him. His body shakes, his chest heaving, the sweat from his exertion sticking his long dark hair to the side of his face. 

Hux goes to move but Ren holds him in place, his cock already hardening again, still buried deep within Hux. He gasps in shock “already?” he asks, suddenly a overwhelmed by Ren’s incredible stamina. “I need to see you, to feel your pleasure too,” Ren whispers huskily as he reaches down and slowly starts stroking Hux’s length.

Hux moans at the direct stimulation combined with the feeling of Ren stiffening inside him as he starts to thrust deeply again. Hux’s hands claw at the sheets, his body writhing from the pleasure Ren is drawing from him. He lifts his hips slightly, forcing Ren’s erection to press against his prostate with every powerful thrust. The pleasure overwhelms him and he cums hard with a scream, spilling over Ren’s fist and his own stomach.

Ren presses his body down on top of Hux, almost folding him in half underneath him as he pounds relentlessly into Hux's spent body, as he cums for the third time with a silent scream.

Hux whines at the loss as Ren pulls out of him, both collapsing bonelessly on the bed. They lay together panting until Hux rolls over, laying his head on Ren’s chest, too relaxed to even think of the sweaty mess between them. “That did not go as I expected” Hux states plainly, for once, not a hint of deception in his voice. Ren nods his agreement before muttering half asleep, “I guess some things just come naturally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, come find me on Tumblr @Hux-me-up, if you'd like :)


End file.
